


Just Bros Being Bros

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 3 (June 3): BrosShiro and Keith are close. They can relate to each other. In some ways though, they really wish they couldn't...Oneshot/drabble





	Just Bros Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Bros

Keith Kogane could not handle Lance’s flirting. It was the worst thing he ever experienced in his life! And that totally was not an exaggeration. At all. But then again, no matter what he said, it wasn’t like Lance was gonna stop either. There was only one person he could turn to in times like this. And that was Shiro.

“Urgh.” Dramatically, he collapsed at his feet. “Lance is such a dipshit! Please, just kill me. Just throw me out of the airlock or something. That’s all I want in life.”

Shiro rolled his eyes--even though he was a huge cinnamon roll on the inside (and sometimes on the outside too). "Keith. You can't do this every time Lance says something to you, you know." 

Slowly, making a face, Keith rolled over to look at him. They were bros. They could tell each other anything. "Wait. I know you did something stupid with Allura. Wasn't it like...the first time she told you she liked you you actually thanked her?"

Shiro shuddered. "I thanked her. And that wasn't even the worst thing I've done. Before that I couldn't decide whether to tell her I liked her smile, or that she had pretty eyes, so--"

"So you screamed YOU HAVE EYES at her and then ran away." Keith smirked. Shiro of course looked nothing short of horrified. Needless to say they both had shit luck in love... At least they weren't alone. 

 


End file.
